


Jhaan's Journey

by espark



Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hero's Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: When a new and powerful tribe attacks his tribe, Jhaan must seek his destiny, find allies, and save the square.This story is a traditional hero's journey of adventure and discovery based in a Polytopia world and inspired by the format of Avatar the Last Air Bender. The hero must travel the square and learn something from every tribe before achieving victory.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Organization

**Chapter 1 - Organization**

The ancient oaks stood sentry, silently judging Jhaan as he plucked the oversized pink flower from the misty bower. The trees seemed to be asking him, who was he to be gathering the Elyrion’s sacred plant? Jhaan didn’t have an answer for the glaring oaks, but he wouldn’t go back to town without ingredients for his new recipe. He folded up the fragrant petals, careful not to damage the delectable nectar in the center. 

One down, five more to go.

Tucking the flower into his satchel, he turned to look back at ŢeŦoţe city in the distance. He knew it was stupid, but he felt like as long as he could still see the slate-blue roofs and dusty rose walls, he was not alone. 

He considered where to go next. Elder flowers were more plentiful deeper into the forest, but if he went there, one of the unicorn guild members might spot him. He didn’t want to risk getting caught anywhere near the sanctuary. The other option was the shore. It had rained that morning and the elder flowers prefered the damp crannies along the sea cliffs. Also, it was easy to see the city and its sprawling port from the shore. 

He wove back through the ferns, following the smell of the ocean. Puddles dotted the rocky path and the smell of fresh rain mingled with salty spray from the sea below. 

The cry of a gull above startled him and he stepped back, into a puddle. He cursed and looked down at his soggy right shoe. He decided to take off his shoes and carry them in his satchel. It would mean less room for the elder blossoms, but he could worry about that once he found the flowers.

As he bent down to take off his shoes, a flash of metal below caught his eye. Next to a tide pool, a slim man in a polished brass helmet and blue tunic knelt near a cluster of elder flowers. 

What is an Imperius doing so far west? 

Jhaan watched. The man in blue stood and moved away from the flowers, towards the stretch of open beach. Then the Imperius knelt down in the pink sand and started digging. Was he a warrior? A scout? Jhaan hadn’t seen either before. 

Jhaan ducked down and his pulse raced. He needed those flowers. Jhaan barely talked to anyone in his own tribe. What might a foreigner do to him? He considered waiting until the slim man was gone. He could search the lyrion grove further up the bluff and come back later, but that would waste time. His mother was counting on him to bring back enough ingredients in time for her special dodecahedron loaves. He looked back at the cluster of yawning pink blossoms wedged into the sandstone cliffs above the Imperius’s helmet. As much as he needed the flowers, it wasn’t worth getting spotted by the Imperius.

Jhaan turned away, his right foot squelching with each wet step. A stray lock of brown hair fell into his face and tucked it back under his cap, reflexively. A gull screeched overhead.

Then a scratchy male voice called in Square-speech, “I say, you there!” 

Jhaan slowly turned around. The Imperius was hopping up and down on the shore, waving at him.

Jhaan could see that the Imperius was a young man, not much older than he was, but tall and lean. His burnished copper helmet glowed against the gray mist.

Jhaan backed away. Could he pretend he didn’t speak the inter-tribal language?

Helmet boy called out again, “I say, friend, have you seen any shells? In particular a pink one with a comb-like fringe?” 

He knew that shell. His mother wore a tiny one around her neck on a string, but it was the only one like it he’d ever seen. Maybe he could get rid of helmet-boy, with a simple answer. 

“Sorry, no. No shells like that on this beach,” Jhaan said, the harsh consonants striking the tip of his tongue. 

The stranger walked towards him, “Ah. I see. Which beach might I find one?”

Jhaan realized his mistake and corrected himself. “I mean, I don't know anything about shells.”

“Pity. Shells are amazing creations, so varied in color, texture, shape and size. Do you know the tiny Oumaji water snail is barely the size of a fingernail and only found in the Mipiian Oasis? And the iridescent Lutosaian star isn’t a star at all, but a spiral? I’m Imelio, by the way. A pleasure to meet you.”

Jhaan had never heard someone ramble about shells so much in his whole life, let alone in square-speech. Jhaan rarely got to practice the language. He decided talking wouldn’t hurt, and this way he could go down to the shore and collect the flowers.

“Excuse me,” Jhaan said, walking past Imelio and down to the cluster of elder flowers growing from the base of the cliff. His foot was still wet and squishy as he walked.

“Might I ask, what are you doing?” Imelio eyed him carefully, as if Jhaan was some rare species. 

“Collecting blossoms.”

“Ooh, I see. A fellow collector. I’m not a member of the botanical enthusiasts, but collecting rare plant specimens is a worthy goal. Might I ask, what is your name?” 

“No, it's not for a collection. It's an ingredient for baking.” He paused then added, “I’m Ƒţaaŋ, but you can call me Jhaan, if the Elyrion is too tricky for your tongue.”

Jhaan reached out and pinched the flower at the base of the plant. The delicate scent drifted up and he inhaled deeply. He folded the silky pink petals, careful to preserve the bulb of nectar inside, and tucked it into his satchel. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Jhaan. What’s your strategy?”

“Strategy?”

“Yes, your plan for locating the best specimens?”

“I don’t know. I travel around looking for flowers.” Jhaan turned and scanned the shore, looking for more blossoms, but the sandstone cliffs were bare.

Imelio frowned and wrinkled his nose, “That's inefficient. How do you know if the flowers are in bloom? What if you travel to one area, but someone else has already picked them or what if some animal has eaten them? Have you thought of planting some closer to your city? Your search should be more organized.” 

“It’s how Elyrion have always gathered elder flowers. Its tradition.”

Imelio cocked his head and asked, “Elyrion? You don’t look it. Your hair is brown.”

“I’m from ŢeŦoţe.” Jhaan yanked his cap down and braced himself for Imelio’s response. All his life, the other children in town teased him about his hair and his ears. Imelio seemed friendly, but he knew what came next.

“Yes, but where are you from before that? Who are your people, before you came to the Elyrion city?”

Although he hadn’t gotten the question in a long time, he had his answer ready. “I was adopted. I don't know who my birth parents are.”

“You really have no idea?”

Jhaan shrugged. “It’s possible my birth parents were Imperius. Your tribe is the closest to Elyrion borders.”

Imelio laughed and shook his head. “By the seven sacred systems, there is no way you’re an Imperius. You don’t keep track of your collecting forrays, you barely string enough words together to form a complete sentence, and you wear two different color shoes.”

Jhaan looked down at his soggy foot and then back up at Imelio, “They’re not two different shoes. One is wet. And why does it matter what tribe my parents were from?”

Jhaan stormed up the path into the lyrion grove. The mist was thicker among the trees and the damp clung to his face and hands. The hard packed sandstone gave way to a carpet of pungent mulch spread under a canopy of ferns and oaks. A sparrow tittered proudly in the canopy. Jhaan tried to ignore Imelio and scanned the forest for pink petals.

“Are you not curious?” Imelio asked following him into the grove.

“My mother says, who your parents are doesn’t predict what kind of person you are inside.” Jhaan saw a flash of pink dangling from behind one of the oak trunks and hurried ahead.

“Preposterous. Of course a person’s parentage informs a person’s character,” Imelio argued, trailing after him. “Take shells. Certain aquatic animals prefer certain regions, water depth, temperature, and symbiotic species. Each species has their own habitat and behavior. One can predict where you find them and when through studied and natural history.”

“Wow. You’re really interested in shells,” Jhaan said, plucking an elder flower blossom from a crevice in a tree, bending down to pluck the elder flower from the base of the oak.

“Yes. We Imperius have a saying -- a place for everything and everything in its proper place.”

“That’s unfair.” Jhaan plucked another blossom from under a moss covered log. Then he caught sight of another cluster sprouting from an oak stump. This grove was full of the delicate flowers. “People aren’t like snails or crabs. You really believe sorting people into categories can predict what they’re like?” 

He reached for the flower. That made four. He only needed one more.

Imelio said, “Well, I can’t predict what you’re gonna have for dinner, but I do know some things about you. For example, since you are not an Elyrion, I can predict that you can't turn that unicorn into a two legged monster.”

“What unicorn?” Jhaan whirled around.

Up the slope, under a giant oak, a horse-like creature with an iridescent mane and tail and a single elegant horn stood nibbling on some ferns.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Jhaan said.


	2. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan and Imelio get in trouble with the unicorn guild.

**Chapter 2 Sanctuary**

Jhaan stared at the impressive animal. He’d seen them before from a distance, but none this close. Then the unicorn lifted its head and looked directly at him. 

The mist parted. An oak leaf fluttered to the ground. The forest waited. Something about the stately creature’s grace and penetrating gaze drew Jhaan forward.

Imelio must have felt the creature’s majestic presence, too. He said, “The animal looks too peaceful. Is it dangerous?”

Jhaan took a step forward, mesmerized. “I don’t know. Only guild members are supposed to come this close to a unicorn. This is a sanctuary.”

A pair of yellow butterflies danced through the mist. In the silence of the forest, the unicorn calmly watched Jhaan, as if the beast was waiting for him to approach.

Imelio cocked his head, “A sanctuary? You mean this place is holy, like a temple?”

“No, it’s a unicorn breeding ground. The guild protects this space from logging or hunting.”

Jhaan walked forward through the ferns, slowly holding out his hand. The unicorn sniffed his hand then lowered its head. Jhaan stroked the unicorn's colorful mane, letting his figures slide through the silky hair. A sparrow started to trill again, bright and proud.

“Is it true what they say about unicorns?” Imelio asked.

“What is that?”

“That only virgins can touch them?”

“What! No.” Jhaan dropped his hand and took a step back from the creature.

Imelio laughed at him and pointed. “You should see your face. Marvelous. You are as pink as that flower you collect.”

The unicorn looked up and shook its head, startled by something in the distance. 

Then Jhaan heard it too. A soft tinkling, like metal caressing metal. “We have to get out of here.”

Imelio was still shaking his head and laughing.

The unicorn turned away from Jhaan, towards the tinkling sound.

Then Imelio looked up. “What is that sound? I have never heard anything like it.” He glanced around.

“Guild girls. We need to leave.” Jhaan turned away and headed for the path back to the shore. His pulse pounded in his body. He could not get caught in the sanctuary again, especially not with a foreigner. 

Imelio stayed, peering through the trees. “What is a guild girl?”

Jhaan said exasperatedly, “They’re ...girls.”

Imelio laughed. “Now who is the one putting people in boxes?”

“No, you don’t understand. Only guild girls are allowed in the sanctuary to tend to the unicorns, groom them, check them for injury, that sort of thing. If we get caught, we’ll be in big trouble, especially you. You’re an outsider.” 

Jhaan pulled Imelio down into a cluster of ferns. The unicorn trotted up the slope to a young woman with bright blue hair, a satchel, and a bucket. The woman reached into the bucket and offered the unicorn a handful of feed. It nibbled from her hand. Then she set the bucket down. 

“It’s Alyndra,” Jhaan said, his shoulders dropping.

“A friend of yours?” Imelio asked.

Light swirled in bright rainbows as the woman lifted a lock of the unicorn’s mane and snipped it off with a pair of shears.

Jhaan shook his head and whispered, “Years ago, her family lived across from the bakery. She was the only one my age who would talk to me.”

Imelio replied, “She is lovely. If you ignore the blue hair, her countenance and figure are rather pleasing.”

Alyndra turned in their direction, scanning the forest. “Who’s there?” 

“Shhh,” Jhaan said, ducking down, but it was too late.

Alyndra called out in ∑∫ỹriȱŋ, “Who’s there?” She stepped towards them and the unicorn followed.

Jhaan froze, but Imelio stood up and waved. The Imperius said in square-speech, “Greetings.”

Alyndra jumped back and dropped her scissors. “Who are…”

Then Jhaan stood up too and said in ∑∫ỹriȱŋ, “It’s alright, A∫ỹŋΔra. He’s a friend.”

“Ƒţaaŋ?” She scooped up the scissors from the ground then crossed her arms. “You’re not supposed to be here. If the others …” The unicorn trotted up to Jhaan and nuzzled his hair. Alyndra uncrossed her arms and tucked away the shears. “Oh. She likes you.”

Jhaan reached up and put a hand on the unicorn’s neck. “We didn’t mean to intrude. I was looking for elderflowers for the bakery.”

Alyndra’s mouth pinched into a thin line as she considered. “I love your mother’s elderflower loaves, but you should go before the others come.”

Footsteps in the mulch made them all turn. Two blue-haired women entered the grove, each carrying buckets and satchels. One was a few years older than Alyndra and had a long face and eyes like a hawk. The other was short, with elongated ears like rabbit.

The older of the two with the hawkish face put her hands on her hips and looked back and forth from Jhaan to Imelio to Alyndra, “What’s going on here?” she said in ∑∫ỹriȱŋ. “What’s the Outcast doing with an Imperius within our sanctuary? They’re not allowed.”

Alyndra said, “They were just leaving, ₼∑ţeȱŋ.”

“Let’s go, Imelio.” Jhaan started to back away, but the rabbit girl stepped in front of him.

“Maybe the Outcast wants to be a guild girl. He has the rear for it. Oh wait, you have to be an ∑∫ỹriȱŋ to join the guild.”

The older one laughed, “You also have to be smart enough to be able to follow directions and not trespass.”

“Leave him alone, ₼∑ţeȱŋ!” Alyndra said, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

“Ooh. Look who’s talking, the new girl. Maybe she wants to be an outcast too?”

The two girls snickered and Alyndra crossed her arms.

Imelio leaned over and asked, “What’s going on?”

“They think they’re funny.” Jhaan said to him in Square-speech.

“Being born into a different tribe isn’t funny,” Alyndra said, jutting her chin out.

Fehxon, the hawkish one said, “Of course it’s funny. We’re both laughing. You just don’t have a sense of humor.” The two girls smirked and said, “Or maybe you don’t have any sense at all.” 

Her friend giggled. Imelia looked at Jhaan, expectantly. The unicorn tossed her head and trotted away into the oaks. 

Jhann said, “There’s a difference between being funny and making a joke at other people’s expense. The first, you’re being clever. The latter, you’re being an ass.”

Fehxon scowled, “Now look what you’ve done. You’ve upset the unicorn.” She turned her head and shouted, “Help! Intruders in the sanctuary.”


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan faces the Elyrion Tribe Leader and a chance at redemption

An hour later, Jhaan fidgeted with his satchel in Lord Eji’s private study. He watched as hot wax slid down the candelabra on the desk, the smell of sweet resin and parchment heavy in the air. Books and scrolls lay heaped in piles around the circular room. Two round windows showed the polished city outside and the placid ocean beyond. A large map of the square was hung on the wall. 

Lord Eji sat in a high-backed chair carved with herons behind a lacquered oak desk. The ruler of ŢeŦoţe city wore a coral tunic with embroidered silver acorns lining the collar. He had a broad forehead and proud ears that stuck out from his graying bushy hair. The ruler of the city eyed Jhaan and drummed long manicured fingers on the imposing desk.

“Lord ∑ƒi, please, it was a misunderstanding,” Jhaan said. “I never meant to trespass. I was looking for elderflowers and lost track of my surroundings.”

“When it comes to the law, intentions don’t matter, only actions. Not only did you break the law, you did so with a foreigner. You do realize that some tribes would hunt our unicorns,” he paused and then added, “to eat.”

“Yes sir. I take full responsibility. Please, don’t punish Imelio. He didn’t know about the sanctuary rules.”

“Ignorance of the laws is not an excuse either. Both of you broke the law and you should be punished, even banished.”

Jhaan heard the ‘should’ and hoped. He looked at the map on the wall. A square grid with different patches of color represented the world outside. What would he do if he was forced to leave? Elyrion was his home.

“I sent your Imperius friend back to Lusmo. His own people can deal with him.” He leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles, and asked, “Where are you apprenticed?” 

Jhaan twisted the strap on his satchel. “I’m not formally apprenticed yet, Sir. I work with my mother, at our bakery.”

The nobleman frowned. “Apprenticeships must be outside the family. That is tradition.”

“I know. I’ve tried to find work in other bakeries. Ashes, I’ve tried to find work lots of places, the brewery, the cooper, the cobbler. No one wants me.”

Lord Eji peered at Jhaan, stroking his jaw and thinking. “I remember the day that old monk brought you to us. A quest might keep you out of trouble.”

“A quest, but my mother … Without me to help her at the bakery...” 

“What do you know of the Altar of Peace?”

“The what?” Jhaan looked up sharply. 

“There are tales of isolated monks that have the power to sway even the strongest warriors to their side with the power of their mind. These monks get their mental powers from the Altar of Peace. It is said anyone who has access to the altar can pacify any creature, warrior, giant, even a dragon.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Jhaan’s heart began to pound. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he swallowed hard.

“You were brought here by Ai-Mo monks as an infant. Their tribe is the keeper of the Altar of Peace, high in the Saooian mountains. If one of their own were to ask for such a power, then share this gift with the ∑∫ỹriȱŋ, that person would be a great hero to our people and pardoned of all crimes.”

Jhaan’s mind was whirling. It was too much to take in. Crimes. A quest. Ai-Mo monks. Was he born of the Ai-Mo tribe? If he was, would they give up their secrets to him? How could he leave his mother, ŢeŦoţe city, everything he’d ever known? 

Jhaan shook his head. “I’m just a baker. I don’t want to leave ∑∫ỹriȱŋ.”

Lord Eji slammed a hand onto the desk. “War is upon us, boy. Even bakers will be called to action.”

Jhaan flinched and took a step back. “War? What war?”

“There is a threat in the south ocean.” Eji pointed to the green portion of the map. “The Kickoo islands have been gradually conquered over the last several years. For now we are safe, but we will need every advantage. The war is getting closer.”

Jhaan ran a hand through his hair. How could he refuse and not get in more trouble? He only wanted to work in his family bakery and try out his new recipes. He tried to make his tone as respectful as possible. “I appreciate your faith in me and that you need all the help you can get, but I’m not who you think I am.”

The Elyrion leader leaned back and peered at him. A drop of wax slid down the candlestick to puddle on the scratched desk. The room felt suddenly very hot and small.

Eji sighed and nodded. “Very well. Because this is your first offense, I will release you upon the condition that you find a formal apprenticeship.”

“But Lord...”

The noble pointed a slender finger at him. “You need to decide, Ƒţaaŋ. Are you one of us or not? If you won’t return to your roots, then you’ll settle in like a good ∑∫ỹriȱŋ lad and find apprenticeship. This is your last chance.”

Swift footsteps outside the door made them both turn. A moon cadet carrying a thick spear entered, “Lord ∑ƒi, there’s a delegation of Oumaji riders at the gates.”

“The Oumaji may enter only if they leave their mounts outside the city.” The tribe leader stood up and crossed to the door. He looked back at Jhaan. “Go home, boy. Find proper work. Stay out of trouble.”


	4. Apprenticeship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan talks with his mother and Alyndra about his limited employment options.

Jhaan bolted out of the council chamber and onto the street. He made sure his cap was down firmly over his ears and hair, then set off towards home. He meandered through the main square. Sandstone towers topped by blue slate roofs rose up around the central plaza. In preparation for Twelve Star, workers on ladders were stringing pink and gold flags from balconies. Even though the festival was a week away, a few merchants were setting up stalls next to the central fountain.The smell of candied nuts drifted from an old woman’s push cart where children flitted like bees around lilac blossoms.

The sun dropped behind the Ookisaian Hills as he reached the trade district. He walked the busy street past the cooper, the haberdasher, and the cobbler. Smells of sulfur, liniment oil, and dragon’s breath leaked out of the apothecary. People on the street gave him a wide berth, but he was used to it. He kept his cap on tight and his head down.

At the bakery, the yeasty smell of fresh bread and the bright jingle from the bell on the door greeted him as he stepped inside. A customer took a package from the counter, nodded to Jhaan, and left the shop. Jhaan’s mother stepped out from behind the counter, her blue hair tied in its usual checkered kerchief and blue apron dusted with floor. LIke most of her tribe, she was willowy and moved with grace. Even now, as she rushed towards him, she flowed like a ribbon in a gentle breeze.

“Ƒţaaŋ! Thank the Stars.” She pulled him into an embrace, infolding him in the smell of sugar and custard. “A∫ỹŋΔra, told me what happened at the sanctuary. I was so worried. What were you thinking?”

Jhaan pulled back. “It’s fine, Ma. I just got a little lost in the woods. Lord ∑ƒi grilled me about breaking the rules and said I needed to stay out of trouble.” He set his satchel of elderflowers down on the counter and sank down onto the steps behind the counter that led up to their living quarters.

She lowered her head and narrowed her eyes, “What else did ∑ƒi say?” 

Jhaan considered telling her the impending war and how he’d turned down the quest to find the Altar of Peace. But bringing up the subject of his birth parents to the only mother he’d ever known felt like a betrayal. 

“He said I need to find an apprenticeship. Working with you at the bakery isn’t good enough.”

“Alright, what else besides baking do you want to do?” his mother asked.

“I don’t know.” He bent down and took off his shoes. The right one was still damp from when he’d stepped in the puddle that morning.

“You’re steady with your hands and you’re a good listener,” his mother said, then added, “Don’t leave your shoes there. Put them away in your room.”

He stood and walked up the creaky stairs to their small sitting room. Four upholstered blue chairs were arranged around a small wooden table. A shelf stacked with worn cookbooks and ledgers sat against the far wall. Doors lead to the three bedrooms and the washroom. A chill breeze drifted in from an open window that faced the sea. He heard the bell on the door clang as a customer entered the shop. He knew he should probably be helping his mother, but he wanted to disappear for a while.

After the customer left, Jhaan looked down stairs. His mother hung her apron on a peg and climbed up to the sitting room. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you can ask some of your friends about an apprenticeship?”

“Ma, I don’t have any friends.” He crossed his arms and hunched down.

“Sounds like you made a friend today. A∫ỹŋΔra said you were with an Imperius boy. ”

He flung his shoes into his room and sank into a chair. “I don’t want any other job. I’m happy working in the bakery. I like preparing the dough and trying out new recipes.”

“You should have paid more attention in school. The lore masters are always willing to take good students.”

“I hate lore.”

“I know,” his mother said, clasping her hand together. “Talk to the miller. He always needs more hands come harvest time. Besides, we bought all that premium floor from him after the baby dragon burned his barn. He owes us a favor.”

Sorting wheat from chaff did not sound like an interesting apprenticeship, but he didn’t have any better ideas. Jhaan sighed, “Fine. I’ll talk to the miller.”

He reached for a cookbook and buried his face in the pages of ‘Ethereal Eclairs,’ trying to forget about the Altar of Peace.

***

The next day, Jhaan grabbed his cap and several spice rolls and then headed for the north gate. The sky was clear and the sandstone buildings reflected the warmth from the rising summer sun. Merchants pushed carts laden with barrels and crates. Dust and unicorn motes swirled in their tacks. At the edge of the city, the rhythmic sound of metal striking metal echoed from the workshop. Beyond the city gates, a lush meadow was speckled with yellow wildflowers. A pair of hawks traced circles in the sky. In the distance lumber huts peaked out from groves of oaks. At the edge of the meadow, a dozen black and white striped horses grazed. 

Just as crossed under the north gate, Jhaan heard his name called out.

Alyndra jogged over to him, her sea-green eyes were wide and her blue braids swung back and forth. “Ƒţaaŋ,are you alright? I was worried about you.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Lord ∑ƒi let me go with a warning.”

“I can’t believe ₼∑ţeȱŋ ratted you out. Anyone could see you weren’t bothering the animals. Unis liked you.”

“Unis?”

“Yeah, the unicorn who was eating your hair. She seemed fond of you... either that or she was really hungry.”

Jhaan smiled at her. “I’ve always admired unicorns. I mean, I know everyone thinks they’re amazing, but when I was little, I wanted to grow up and join the guild. I even dreamed of riding them.” 

“Riding them? You had quite the imagination.”

He shook his head, “I know. It was silly. When I learned the guild wouldn’t admit anyone who isn’t a native ∑∫ỹriȱŋ, I focused on helping my mom at the bakery.”

Alyndra put her hands on her hips, “That rule is stupid. The guild trials are supposed to show you are sensitive and gentle, but ₼∑ţeȱŋ proves that’s not true. There’s no good reason outsiders can’t work in the sanctuaries.” She cocked her head and asked, “Where are you apprenticed?

Jhaan looked down at the dusty ground and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “I’m not apprenticed, not yet.”

“Oh. You don’t have a position? I thought you were a year older than me.” The disappointment in her tone stung. 

“I am, uh, older I mean,” he stumbled over his words. “And I’m on my way to start an apprenticeship today, with the miller.” He pointed to the rolling hills outside the city.

“Oh, that’s great. Milling is nice steady work.” She smiled at him and he suddenly felt soft inside, like a melting pat of butter.

“Yes, good steady work.” Jhaan knew he should go, but he didn’t move. He just kept looking at Alyndra’s sea-green eyes.

Alyndra squinted past him. “Isn’t that your friend, the Imperius one?”

“What?”

Jhaan spun around to see Imelio walking over the meadow. The lanky youth was heading for the black and white horses.

“What’s he doing with the Oumaji animals?” Alyndra asked.

Jhaan thought about crossing the meadow to see what Imelio was up to. His mother was right about him making a friend. Also, the idea of spending time with someone who didn’t mind that Jhaan had brown hair and round ears was appealing. Then he remembered what Lord Eji had said. Jhaan needed to keep out of trouble. 

“I should get to the mill,” Jhaan said, stepping away and waving goodbye.


	5. Oumaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan learns riding.

An hour later, after the miller refused to give him an apprenticeship, Jhaan found Imelio still in the meadow near the Oumaji camp. White tents punctuated the green meadow and several horse-like creatures grazed nearby. The air was humid and heavy, as if a storm was just beyond the hills. Jhaan was in no rush to go home and tell his mother he’d failed. So, he went over to Imelio, who was sitting under a small oak holding a notebook and watching the strange horses.

“Hello, Imelio. What are you writing?” Jhaan asked, dropping down into the shade.

“Observing. The animal resembles a horse, moves like a horse, but is not, in fact, a horse. They are shebra, also known as shebron, and a completely different category of animal.”

“I thought you were only interested in shells.”

“My interests are numerous and varied.” Imelio kept his eyes on the animal, glancing down occasionally to sketch in his notebook.

The warmth of the afternoon and the gentle fragrance of the meadow made Jhaan drowsy. He leaned against the oak and closed his eyes. He heard the scratch of Imelio’s pencil and the soft rustle of the leaves in the breeze overhead.

“Have you considered you might be Oumaji?” Imelio’s voice startled Jhaan awake. He was looking at Jhaan the same way he had studied the shebra, assessing. “You don’t have the right skin tone, but then you are not exposed to the desert sun either.”

“It doesn’t matter, Imelio. I told you…”

The approach of hooves made them both look up. A figure wrapped in white cloth from head to toe rode over on a shebra. Dark, heavy lidded eyes narrowed from inside the billowy headdress.

An accented woman’s voice from under the cloth demanded in square-speech, “What is your business with the shebron? Why are you watching them?”

Imelio stood up and bowed, “Lady, I mean no harm. I am a student of natural history and was taking notes on your magnificent steeds. My name is Imelio and this is my friend, Jhaan.”

“A student?” she questioned as the shebra pawed at the ground

Imelio leaned forward, examining the shebra’s hide. “The pattern on the skin is fascinating. From afar, they all seem the same, but from up close each animal has a distinct pattern of stripes.” He scratched some notes in his book.

Guilt pulled Jhaan’s eyes towards the city. Perhaps there was still time today to ask some of the other tradespeople for apprenticeships. Jhaan stood up. “I should go.” 

“Wait,” Imelio said, putting the pencil to his chin. He turned to the Oumaji woman. “Is there a way to tell if a person is Oumaji or not?”

“Why do you ask?” she replied, not stirring in her saddle.

“No, it’s fine,” Jhaan said, backing away. 

Imelio put a hand on Jhaan’s shoulder. “My friend was adopted and doesn’t know if he is Oumaji or not.” 

The woman tilted her head. “All Oumaji can ride. We are born in the saddle.”

“I beg your pardon. Born in the saddle?” Imelio asked, enthralled.

“Yes. All Oumaji mothers lean against a saddle when they give birth. It allows the desert spirits to breath life into the newborn.”

“Fascinating,” Imelio jotted more notes in his little book. Then to Jhaan, he asked, “Can you ride?”

“Of course not. Elyrion don’t do that sort of thing.” Jhaan didn't know which made him feel more awkward, Imelio's blunt questions or the woman's piercing gaze.

The Oumaji rider dismounted in one graceful motion. Jhaan was surprised at how short she was, now that she was down on the ground. “Come, mount the shebra,” she said, stepping back from the animal.

Jhaan took a step back. “I don’t think…”

“Listen. If you are an Oumaji, this is your one chance to find out,” Imelio begged.

The miller’s words from an hour ago came back to him. He’d said to Jhaan, “It’d be one thing if you were an Imperius or even an Oumaji . We’re allies with them. But you could be anything, even a sneaky Xin-Xi. Sorry, I can’t have an unknown quantity working for me.”

If Jhaan could prove he was an Oumaji, maybe the miller would give him the apprenticeship.

“I’ll do it.,” Jhaan said, reaching for the saddle. The animal darted forward and Jhaan stumbled back. He looked back at the robed woman, but she stood still, making no move to help.

Jhaan approached the shebra cautiously and reached for the saddle again. He pulled himself up, swung his leg over the shebra just as the animal tossed its head. Jhaan lost his balance, nearly slipped down the opposite side, and then righted himself.

“I think I got it,” he said, taking hold of the reins. 

Then the steed pranced. Jhaan rocked in the saddle. He tried to hold onto the reins, but lost his grip and tumbled to the ground. His hip slammed into the meadow grass and Jhaan rolled away from the animal’s impatient hooves.

The woman crossed her arms. “You are no Oumaji.”

“Can I try?” Imelio asked, putting away his notebook and taking a step towards the shebra.

The woman explained, “Your mistake was to rely on the reins. One must direct a shebra with one’s legs, not one’s hands. Let me show you. Also, I am called Oyehalim.”

Jhaan crossed his arms and watched as the rider showed Imelio how to properly mount the animal. When Imelio fell off the first time and laughed, Jhaan dropped his arms and asked, “Can I try again?”

That afternoon, Oyehalim taught Jhaan and Imelio how to ride. She made them steer their mounts only with their legs and to guide the shebron with their posture, not their hands. They didn’t fall off again, although Jhaan’s thighs began to ache with the effort. They took a break under the shade of the oak. Imelio passed Jhaan his flask of cider and Jhaan shared the spice rolls he’d brought from home.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Imelio said, “You are so talented, Oyehalim. I have really enjoyed our time together.”

Oyehalim turned to him, her eyes crinkling behind her veil. “Thank you. I have learned from you as well.”

“I’d love to come riding with you again.” Imelio was gazing at Oyehalim with a stupid grin on his face. “My family has a mare we use to pull a cider wagon in the orchard. Would I not be able to ride a horse the same way?”

“Is the desert made of sand?” she laughed. “Tomorrow, bring your mare. We can ride together.”

It was hard for Jhaan to tell from behind her veil, but from the intense look in the young woman’s eyes, it looked like she was smitten with Imelio too. Either that she was hungry and she thought Imelio had turned into a spiced bun and she might take a bite out of him. Jhaan had to snap them out of their trance.

Without thinking, Jhaan asked, “Have you heard anything about an Altar of Peace?”

“What’s that?” Imelio asked, picking up his notebook, his eyes flashing with curiosity..

“I guess that means no.” Jhaan said, regretting his words immediately.

“Does it have something to do with the war?” Oyehalim asked.

“War. What war?” Imelio sputtered.

“Nevermind,” Jhaan said. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Look here, Jhaan. You can’t just say things like that and not explain,” Imelio protested.

Oyehalim sighed, “The war cannot be kept a secret. That’s why the Oumaji have come to your city. We are at war with an ice tribe that has the power to freeze anything. They have already frozen the sea around Kickoo and have been spotted approaching from the coast.”

“They can freeze anything?” Imelio asked, a spice roll half-way to his mouth.

Jhaan smiled, “Now, you’re making Imelio even more curious. He can’t handle the unknown. If he doesn’t sort it and label it, it will drive him crazy.”

“Yes, they can freeze anything -- water, land, warriors, riders, even ships. So far, nothing we do stops them. We’re hoping that dragon fire may melt the ice and turn them back, if the Elyrion agree to ally with us.”

“What does that have to do with an altar?” Imelio asked, inching closer to Oyehalim.

“Lord ∑ƒi told me the Ai-Mo use it to impose peace, but I don’t really understand.” Jhann plucked at the grass.

“Oh, I know about the Ai-Mo,” Imelio said sitting up straight.

“Really?” Jhaan asked.

“Indeed. They are a tribe of reclusive monks who live beyond the fog, up in the Saooian Peaks, and meditate all day. But I’ve never heard anything about an Altar of Peace.”

“Do you really think they could stop the war?” Oyehalim ran her hands along her arms, as if she was cold.

The last rays of the sun dipped behind the city and something snapped inside Jhaan. He’d wasted enough time. What he needed to do was find a real job, not chase magical stories.

Jhaan stood up abruptly. “Let’s just forget I said anything about it, okay? Imelio, want to come to my house for dinner? My mom makes the best baked fish puffs.”

Imelio said, “Absolutely. I love fish. But I shall not give up on this mysterious altar. I will do some research when I get back home.”

“If you discover anything helpful, please inform me, too.” Oyehalim mounted her shebra and rode off to the white tents.

As Jhaan and Imelio walked back to ŢeŦoţe city, thoughts of warrior monks meditating atop misty mountains drifted through Jhaan’s mind.


	6. Destiny Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan's mother reveals a link to his past.

As they approached the bakery, Imelio asked “Have you no adopted brothers or sisters?”

“No, it’s just me and my ma.” 

“That sounds lovely. I have three brothers and three sisters. At times, it gets so loud in our house at night, that I sleep out in the orchard.”

The smells of flaky crust and sizzling fish welcomed Jhaan as he walked through the door to the bakery. He loved the smell of coming home. Everyday was something delicious but also different -- spicy, sweet, savory, or salty. Even at night, in his room above the shop, he could still smell the mouth-watering aromas and browning crusts.

The bell attached to the door clanged as they entered the small bakery. Jhaan called out, “Ma, I’m back and I brought my friend.” As his mother walked in from the back kitchen, Jhaan switched to square-speech. “Mother, this is Imelio, my Imperius friend.”

His mother nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. “Welcome, Imelio. My name is Merlara.”

“Nice to meet you,” Imelio said, then inhaled deeply. “It smells so good in here.”

His mother turned and took a rack of pies from the oven and set them on a cooling rack. “How did it go at the miller’s?”

Jhann slumped against the wall. “Awful.”

“Oh no. What happened?” His mother turned around, her brow furrowed.

“He said he wouldn’t accept me because he didn’t know what tribe I can from.”

Imelio plopped onto a stool, “Makes sense to me. It's only natural to be curious about one’s origins.”

“Curiosity is dangerous.” His mother smacked her oven pits down on the counter and a puff of flour bloomed into the air. She raised her voice and said, “Did you tell him that you come from here? Dragon’s breath! How many times have we talked about this? Your parentage does not determine the content of your character.”

“I know, Ma, I know.” Jhaan glanced at Imelio, hoping his new friend would drop the subject about his origins.

His mother put her hands on her hips, “Flame and ashes, you don’t want to work for a prejudiced old man like the miller. If that’s the way he feels, he’d probably cheat you out of your wages and extend your contract. Better to find honest employment.”

Imelio didn’t take the hint. Instead his friend blazed on, “Your tribe, your family, even your clothes, they might not change who you are, but they do change what people expect from you. Otherwise, why would Lord ∑ƒi want you to go to Ai-Mo.”

Jhaan put his face in his hands. He should have told Imelio to keep his mouth shut.

His mother put her hand to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. “∑ƒi told you to go to Ai-Mo?”

“Not exactly. He said some Ai-mo left me there. So, he thought I could seek help from the monks. But I’m not leaving. I’m going to stay and find a job.”

She sighed, “Fool old man. Just because Ai-Mo monks left you here, doesn’t mean they were your birth parents. The Ai-Mo said they’d found you on the shore, in a shipwreck.”

“A shipwreck? What kind of shipwreck?” Imelio asked, leaning forward.

“I don’t know. But they also found something in the wreck. Wait here. I’ll fetch it.” She went upstairs and returned a moment later carrying a small wooden box. She opened the lid. Inside was a pink crystal, the size of an egg.

Jhaan took the spiky mineral and held it in his palm. It was shaped like a starburst, with cystiline pink tips. He rolled the crystal around in his hand, feeling the sharp points dig into his finger tips.

“Have you ever seen something like it before?” he asked Imelio.

“No, but I don’t collect minerals,” Imelio said, peering at the pink crystal. “If you were in a boat, maybe you came from an island tribe?” 

“I don’t think so,” his mother said, plucking the crystal from his hand and putting it back in the box. “The Kickoo have thick dark hair, not like yours. I knew some Kickoo when I was younger. I spent a couple summers on the Andako Isles. It was marvelous there.” She gazed off into space, a wan smile crept onto her face. Then she looked back at Jhaan and winked, “Where do you think I learned to bake fish puffs?”

The way his mother took the crystal back made Jhaan think she was hiding something. But did he want to press her? He thought of Imelio and his need to put people and things into categories. Of the miller and his distrust of the unknown. Would telling either of them that he was Kickoo or Oumaji or Ai-Mo make them treat him better? Maybe it was better not to invite their assumptions. Let people see him as Jhaan, not whatever tribe his birth parents were from.

“You’re right, Ma. It doesn’t make a difference what tribe I was born to. You’re my family and ∑∫ỹriȱŋ is my tribe.”

She gave him a squeeze. “Good. Help me wash up, then we eat.” She tossed him an apron. “Tomorrow, you can head to the tannery and ask old mother Willow if she’ll take you for an apprentice. That woman can barely remember her own family so she might not object to taking on someone new who she doesn’t recognize.”

Imelio asked, “Why is it, if the Elyrion don’t eat meat, do you eat fish?”

“Fish isn’t meat. It’s fish,” Jhaan replied.

“Sure it is. I mean, fish are a type of animal. There are categories: birds, reptiles, mammals, insects, and fish.”

“No, fish are fish.”

“What about sea mammals? Would an Elyrion eat a dolphin or a whale?”

“No, of course not. Dolphins are not fish.”

They talked through the evening about categories of animals and plants, food and drink, and the merits of categorization. Jhaan tried not to think about the pink crystal his mother had shown him or how he was going to get a proper job.


	7. Crossing the Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War comes to Elyrion.

The next day Jhaan didn’t even get inside the tannery to ask for an apprenticeship . News of his trespass on the sanctuary had spread like elder pollen on spring breeze. Old mother Willow’s grandson had blocked the door and told Jhaan that the tanners were a traditional family who respected the Elyrion ways. Then, Jhaan asked at the brewery, but the brewer said he didn’t need any more apprentices. At the smith, hot words like ‘blade,’ ‘loyalty,’ and ‘warrior’ flew across the air like sparks. Jhaan didn’t even bother. He doubted the Moon Corps would accept an outsider like him for battle training.

Feeling useless, Jhaan decided to start on his elderflower tracking project. He took the notebook Imelio had given him and went to the sea cliff at the edge of the forest. Gray clouds plastered the afternoon sky. On the exposed ledge, the wind gusted at him. Below, the tide pools fumed with spray. He pulled his cap down around his head and retraced his path to the spot where he’d met Imelio and seen the flowers along the cliff.

Following Imelio’s instructions, he charted the location of the elderflower plants. He moved up the coastline, noting the number of buds on each plant. 

He was so engrossed in his notes that, when he looked up, he nearly jumped upon seeing a unicorn on the cliff’s edge. A woman was standing next to the animal, her pink robes fluttering in the wind.

He was both curious and alarmed. Unicorns weren’t supposed to stray this far from the sanctuary. Maybe the woman needed help? As he approached, he became even more concerned when he recognized Alyndra next to the unicorn. She was leaning against the animal and staring out at the sea.

“Alyndra, what’s wrong?” he called out cautiously.

Her head snapped up, then relaxed once she recognized him. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. Had she been crying? 

She ran a hand over her face. “War is coming. The guild is going to have to turn all these beauties into monsters.”

He put away his notebook and stood next to her. The ocean ignored their stares, stretching out defiant and gray under the darkening sky. 

Jhaan felt a nibble on his shoulder and he looked up. The unicorn he’d met the day before was snorting into his shirt. “Unis, right?” He stretched out a hand and stroked the animal's nose. “I think she likes me.”

Alyndra smiled, “They say unicorns are excellent judges of character.”

Jhaan felt heat rise in his cheeks and his mind went blank. He was pretty sure she’d just complimented him. Now what? Should he compliment her in return? Take it in stride? He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. How many times had he dreamed of talking with Alyndra and now he was paralyzed with indecision. He decided the safest course was to ignore the tension and just keep going with the conversation.

He cleared his throat and looked back to the ocean. “Hard to believe those stories of the ice army.”

“You knew?” She looked up at him sharply, her eyes widening.

He shrugged. “I heard a little from the Oumaji on my way to the miller yesterday. Something about a tribe with the power to freeze land and sea, as well as anything that moves on them. It's hard to imagine.”

“I wish we didn’t have to fight.” She stroked the unicorn's long shimmering mane and it lowered its head appreciatively. “How did your first day of apprenticeship go?”

Jhaan considered lying. He didn’t want her to think less of him. But she’d find out eventually. He might as well admit the truth.

He kicked at the ground sending a shower of pebbles over the cliff into the sea. “I didn’t get the job. I don’t know what I’m going to do for work. I doubt if even the army would take me.”

“If it makes you feel any better. I’m going to be out of a job soon too. Once all the sanctuaries are closed, they won’t need guild girls anymore.”

“Yeah. It sounds like we all have bigger problems coming.”

He looked up at her sea-green eyes, kind and understanding. Not the way the other Elyrion looked at him, but like he was a real person, like he mattered. The sea whooshed in the tide pools below and gull let out a sad cry. Alyndra dropped her hand from the unicorn and put it on his arm. Her touch was like a gulp of sweet tea, warm and reassuring. He never wanted it to end.

Then a loud cracking sound split the air, as if a boulder had been cleaved in two. 

Unis neighed in alarm and Alyndra reached up to soothe the animal.

Jhaan looked out to the sea, to where the sound had come from. The temperature dropped and the wind picked up. The ocean had changed color. The waves were no longer a languid gray, but unmoving white. 

Hooded figures approached from the ocean. 

“They’re here,” Alyndra gasped, “already. How do they move through the water so fast?”

“Not water, ice,” Jhaan said, looking around. “We need to warn the city.”

The ocean walkers wore furred hoods that covered their faces. There were a dozen of them, gliding silently across the frozen horizon. Ice shot towards the tide pools. A plume of seawater chilled in mid crest turned the wave into an enormous frozen fan.

Jhaan looked around at Alyndra and the unicorn. They were defenseless. 

“Can you turn Unis into a fighter?” Jhaan asked, looking at the unicorn.

Alyndra shook her head, backing away from the approaching ice. “I don’t have the resources and one polytaur wouldn’t be enough to stop all of them.”

Jhaan followed her, hurrying towards the woods. Then, there was another sickening crack and the trees ahead of them split, turning blue-white.

Alyndra gasped, “We won’t make it in time.”

Jhaan stopped and put a hand on the unicorn’s back, testing. Unis had the same build as a shebra, but no saddle.

“We will, if we ride.”

“Ride? How?”

Jhaan grasped the unicorn’s mane and hauled himself onto Unis’ back. The creature lowered her head once and stamped a hoof, but didn’t object. Jhaan held a hand out to Alyndra. 

Alyndra’s mouth dropped open. She looked from the unicorn to the frozen ocean and back again. 

Another crack from the woodland sanctuary snapped her out of her trance. Alyndra grabbed onto Jhaan and pulled herself up behind him on Unis.


	8. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature drops and smoke rises.

Jhaan forced himself not to think about how Alyndra’s arms were wrapped around him. How her hair brushed against his neck. How close her body was to his. 

Instead, he used his knees to direct the unicorn. Unis didn’t need much convincing to run away from the spreading ice. Jhaan gripped the unicorn’s mane and guided her towards the city.

Bouncing along on the unicorn’s bare back was a struggle. With every stride, pain shot up through Jhaan’s body. He tried to adjust himself so that most of the pressure was on his rear, but Alyndra’s grip made it difficult.

“How can you ride?” Alyndra breathed into his ear.

The wind whipped at them as they rode, tearing Jhaan’s cap from his head. “I only learned yesterday, from the Oumaji,” he called back. “But it was easier with a saddle.”

They rode past the port and through the south gate. People stared in wonder as the unicorn raced by. Unis balked at the crowd as they entered the plaza, but Jhaan urged her forward towards Lord Eji’s manor.

Fingers pointed. Mouths fell open. Alarmed exclamations were repeated, like a wave across a pond.

The front doors of the manor flew open and Lord Eji demanded, “What in the Fates…” Then he blinked in surprise at Jhaan, his blue hair in disarray and his face tight. “How dare you?” The Elyrion leader looked back into the hall and called out, “Guards, detain this boy, but be careful of the unicorn. We don’t want to traumatize the creature any worse.”

Jhaan slid down off Unis. “Lord ∑ƒi , I had to. We’re under attack. We came to warn you.”

Alyndra stayed on Unis’ back and shouted, “He’s right. They turned the ocean to ice, the woods too.”

“Better you would have stayed there and turned to ice yourself rather than corrupt this sacred animal.”

“But the ice warriors…” Jhaan pointed back, in the direction of the coast.

“Guards!” the leader shouted, cutting Jhaan off. “Throw this blasphemer in a cell.”

Jhaan darted back, behind Unis, and the unicorn whinied defensively. 

Jhaan looked up at Alyndra. “Ride north to the Oumaji camp. Tell them what’s going on.”

Then several things happened at once. A horn sounded in the south. The temperature dropped. A plume of smoke rose from the trade quarter.

The plaza erupted into screams and comotion, like a pot boiling over.

Unis lunged away, taking Alyndra with her.

Jhaan had only one thought -- his mother.

He pushed his way through the panicking street. A large man pushed past him, knocking him to the ground. He tasted blood as his chin hit the hard cobblestones. He stumbled up and forward, reaching for balance. The smell of smoke grew the closer he got to the bakery.

As he rounded the cooper’s shop, a shadow passed over his head. Jhaan looked up to see a magnificent coral dragon heading for the docks. The smell of sulfur mingled with the reek of smoke. Wings as big as a house beat the air and debris swirled in the street.

Then someone was tugging at his arm, yanking him away. He looked up at his mother, a bundle under one hand and his elbow in the other. “Jhaan, come on. We’ve got to go.”

A crash made him spin around. A section of tannery collapsed and a dozen warriors in furred hoods stepped onto the street. A new plume of smoke burst skyward. Dust and debris shot into the air.

“To the docks,” Jhaan coughed, tugging his mother away from the invaders.

Jhaan fled with his mother down the street. A squad of Elyrion warriors passed them, spears jostling as they ran.

At the pier, fishing boats were encased in ice. The ring of metal on metal was punctuated with screams of pain and commands to attack. Fur clad warriors and pink robed cadets clashed.

Then a woman’s voice called out in the Oumaji tongue, commanding and stern. Jhaan knew that voice; it was Oyehalim. Jhaan spun around to see three shebra riders barrelling down the docks. 

He pulled his mother behind a stack of crates as the Oumaji riders charged past. They dodged the frozen boats and rode onto the ice, spears outstretched and white robes fluttering. The Oumaji hit the ice warriors and kept on riding, darting away.

He heard Oyehalim shout, “Send the dragon. Now!”

He squinted up at the sky, searching for giant pink wings. A reptilian roar shook the dock. Acrid flame exploded on the ice. The Elyrion cheered.

The dragon fire cleared, revealing smoking remains of hooded warriors, but the water remained frozen solid.

“The ice didn’t melt,” Jhaan heard his mother say. “Dragon fire wasn’t enough.”

Jhaan looked out to the frozen ocean. Another squad of hooded warriors marched forward. The ice warrior in the lead slid forward on long flat planks extending from their shoes. The ice seemed to thicken as the lead warrior moved closer.

The Oumaji charged again, riding hard, spears aimed for the leader.

A harsh crack sounded. Blue white streaks shot up out of the ice and through the Oumaji riders. The ice warriors jeered and hacked at the frozen riders. 

Immobile and defenseless, Oyehalim and the other riders were cut down in matter of moments. Red blood spread through white fabric.

Jhaan slumped against a crate. Oyehalim was gone. Only yesterday she’d taught him to ride.

A tide of screaming Elyrion townsfolk surged towards them, fleeing the growing fire in the trade district. Jhaan’s mother held onto his arm as they merged with the flow of refugees, jostling and crying. Jhaan felt powerless, nothing more than a piece of debris being swept along in a river.

Finally, they poured out of the city western gates in time to see a squad of shimmering Polytaurs descend from the hills, half galloping on all fours and half running upright. Another burst of sulfuric fire exploded from the docks and Jhaan saw the dragon circling, high above the city. But then the creature’s color changed. Its coral color drained away and its wings froze. For a moment the beast soared forward, then it plummeted, spiralling as it fell. Jhaan heard the crash, wings and flesh colliding with stone and earth. 

They ran for the forest. Children wailed. Men and women pushed and shoved. The trees stood witness.

Something crystallized inside Jhaan. Like sugar, forming a hard shell over candied nuts. It made the chaos around him fade and grow still.

Jhaan heard someone calling his name from the forest, pulling his attention back to the destruction. He shouted into the noise, “Here!”

Unis trotted into the glade and Alyndra dismounted. She put her hand to Jhaan’s jaw, “You’re bleeding. Are you alright?”

Jhaan pushed her hand away. “∑ƒi didn’t listen. I tried to warn him. Fates take him.” He kicked at the dirt and stormed into the trees. 

He leaned against an oak and peered down the hill. The city below was burning, long plumes of smoke and ash drifting up into the stark sky.

His mother stared at Alyndra. “Now guild girls ride unicorns? Can this day get any more unreal?” 

Alyndra patted Unis, “Don’t tell the others, Merlara. Unis and I would both get in trouble.”

“I think the guild has bigger problems than unicorn riding.”Jhaan’s mother turned back to the stream of refugees flowing into the forest. “We all do.” 

Alyndra stood next to her, watching the city burn. “We all knew war was coming, just not so soon.” 

Jhaan took a deep breath and faced his mother and Alyndra. “What now? We could head north, to the River of Saas or west to the Valley of Pidapo.”

His mother took his hand and looked him in the eyes. “I know you don’t want to, but you need to go to the Saooian mountains, to Ai-Mo. Find the Altar of Peace. Lord ∑ƒi may have been wrong about some things, but he was right about seeking aid.”

Jhaan swallowed hard, his body suddenly feeling very heavy.

Alyndra reached up to lay her hand on the back of the unicorn’s neck. “And take Unis. You’ll travel faster if you ride.”

“Since when does Jhaan ride unicorns?” his mother looked from Alyndra to Jhaan and back again.

Alyndra ignored the question and looked Jhaan in the eyes. “Unis trusted you and so do I. You can do it.” 

Jhaan took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to crouch down under the oaks amongst the elder flowers and hope that things would just go back to normal. But he knew that things would never be the way they had been. The idea of setting off alone into the unknown to find some fabled power of peace seemed impossible. He might find the courage if he had some help.

“All the way to Ai-Mo? I couldn’t do it alone,” Jhaan said, looking hopefully at Alyndra.

But before Alyndra could answer, his mother said, “You should take that Imperius boy with you, the collector. He seemed very knowledgeable and outgoing. He would be a perfect travel companion.”

Alyndra dropped her shoulders and took a step back. “Yes. Take Imelio with you. I saw him over at the Oumaji camp. I should go back to the guild.”

The unicorn moved closer, encouraging him, but stopping just out of reach. Stepping away from Alyndra and his mother took a supreme effort. He walked to the unicorn. “Alright. I’ll do it.” 

Then his mother rushed forward, threw her arms around him, and pulled him close. “I knew this day would come. Go out into the world. Remember, no matter what happens, I am proud of you and you will always be my son.” She reached into her pocket and placed the sharp pink crystal in his hand.

Jhaan tucked the crystal away, then climbed onto Unis’ back. “I promise to keep Unis safe and try to find a way to stop the war. One day, Unis will have sanctuary again.”

Jhaan rode Unis out of the shelter of oaks, into the open meadow. 

He almost looked back, needing the reassuring sight of the city’s blue roofs and lofty sandstone towers. Then he stopped himself. He didn’t want his last memory of ŢeŦoţe city to be rubble and plumes of smoke reaching for the sky.


	9. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fehxon catches up to Jhaan as he departs Elyrion.

Jhaan found Imelio squatting on the meadow path next to a black horse hitched to a two wheeled apple cart. White canvas tents fluttered in the breeze. There was no sign of the Oumaji.

Imelio looked up at Jhaan, his face tight with anger. Imelio ripped a tuft of grass from the ground then threw it onto the path. “They all rode off to battle, a giant stampede of white robes and battle hunger.” Imelio attacked another clump of grass. “Oyehalim and I were supposed to go riding.” Imelio looked up, his eyes creased with frustration. “She is gone, is she not?”

Jhaan dropped down off of Unis and crouched next to his friend. “She fell charging the ice army at the ports. The whole town is going up in smoke.”

Imelio stood up and started to hitch the cart to the horse. “Imperius will follow. We have only a precious few squads of warriors. My family...” He dropped the hitch and kicked at the ground, “Even if I could get there in time, what could I do? I am no warrior. Mash!”

A cloud slid over the sun. The smell of smoke was growing thicker in the air. 

Jhaan swallowed hard and tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. “Help me stop the war. Come with me to Ai-Mo to find the Altar of Peace.” Jhaan didn’t think he could do it on his own. If Imelio refused, he had no one else to ask.

Imelio tilted his head up to the sky, now hazy with acrid smoke, and closed his eyes tight. He looked like he was trying to remember something. Then he reached into the cart and took out a saddle. He slung it over the black horse’s back, and began to tighten the straps. “The odds are against us. I doubt the Ai-Mo have a power that can stop war. But if there is even a chance it will work, we have to try.” 

Jhaan felt his shoulders relax. For the first time in a long time, he let himself hope. Maybe there was a reason he’d been left as a baby. Maybe he could finally do some good for his tribe. Maybe this journey was his destiny.

Imelio grabbed more things from the cart - a canteen, a satchel, a rolled up blanket. “We’ll travel faster on horseback. I’ll ride Tepima. We can leave my cart and find you a saddle.”

Jhaan looked at the flow of supplies Imelio was transfering from the cart to his horse. “Why do you have all that stuff?”

“I was planning to take Oyehalim for a picnic. At least my planning won’t go to waste.”

A woman’s voice warned in ∑∫ỹriȱŋ, “You’re not going anywhere. Not with the unicorn.”

Jhaan spun around. Fehxon, the hawked faced guild gir, came up the path from the meadow. She had a coil of rope slung over one shoulder and a guild-issue satchel over the over.

The sharp focus descended on Jhaan again. The meadow, the sky, the ground - everything faded, like butter melting into bread. All that was left was a hard edged desire to stop Fehxon.

Jhaan put a hand up onto the unicorn’s back. “A∫ỹŋΔra said I could take Unis. I need to ride her.”

“I don’t believe you.” Fehxon took the rope from her shoulder and measured out a large loop. “A∫ỹŋΔra may be an empty headed twit, but even she knows someone from outside the guild is forbidden from handling a unicorn, especially a tribeless outcast.” She lifted the loop of rope and aimed for Unis’ head.

“What is this woman saying?” Imelio asked. “She won’t let you take the unicorn?”

“I’m not tribeless” Jhaan gritted his teeth and moved to block Fehxon’s rope. “And Lord ∑ƒi himself tasked me with journeying to Ai-Mo for aid.”

“He probably just wanted to get rid of you.” She took a step forward, the rope taut in her hands. “Now, stand aside and let me take the animal.”

“No, I need a mount.”

“So get another one.” Fehxon sidestepped with a sneer and angled her rope. “We need every one of them for the polytaurs.”

Jhaan remembered how Alyndra had taken Unis to the coast, to protect her from the polytaur transformation. He didn’t want to betray Alyndra’s trust. How could he persuade ₼∑ţeȱŋ to let him take the unicorn? 

He had to stop Fehxon. But how? If she wouldn’t listen to him, maybe he would listen to Unis.

Jhaan put his hands up, blocking her. “Maybe Unis doesn’t want to become a Polytaur. Maybe you should ask her what she wants.”

Fehxon snorted, “Idiot. This is war.” She pulled a pair of long sharp shears from her satchel and held them out like a knife. “Go across the border with your foreigner friend. It’s where you both belong. Leave the unicorn here.”

Imelio said cautiously, “Jhaan, can we not find a shebra for you? This is not worth a fight.”

Jhaan looked at Unis. “It’s up to you, beauty. If you want to stay, I’ll understand.” The animal’s eyes were brown with flecks of gold. She tossed her head once, as if dismissing him. He took three steps back.

Fehxon moved forward, rope held high. She threw the rope to lasso Unis, but the unicorn dodged the rope. She pranced away, circling behind Imelio to stand next to Jhaan, her iridescent tail flicking in irritation. 

“No,” Fehxon swore, “You can’t have her.” Then she lunged at Jhaan, the shears flashing in the sunlight. 

Metal clanged against bone as Unis ducked down and blocked the shears with her horn. 

₼∑ţeȱŋ lost her balance and fell back, kicking up dust and coughing. “Fine, take the animal. As soon as you cross the border, some barbarian will cut her up and eat her bloody flesh while you watch.”

Jhaan put a hand on Unis’ neck and looked into those magical brown eyes. “How about we get you a saddle?”


	10. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imelio learns to keep his boots on, always.

The next day, Jhaan and Imelio rode northeast, along the Bimedaian river. The Oumaji had given Jhaan a saddle and both of them food and gear. As they gained elevation, the trees changed from broad oaks to angular pines. Lush ferns still lined the river, but soon thorn brambles crept along the slopes. The air became dry and thin, even as the river beside the path churned with spray. Anxious birds cawed repeatedly at them from above, as if warning them they didn’t belong. 

As the path narrowed to a winding trail up a snowy canyon, Unis took the lead, letting Imelio and Tepima follow. They passed through a thicket of pines and Jhaan felt something tickling the back of his neck, sharp and irritating. He reached up and plucked a pine needle from his collar. He let the needle fall to the ground and forgot about it.

A few minutes later, after they forded the water, now less of a river and more of a rushing creek, Jhaan felt more pricks on the back of his neck. Jhaan pulled out three needles this time. He glanced up. Pine branches crisscrossed the pale sky.

Did all pine forests shed like this? 

Not a minute later, a shower of needles landed on his neck and back. He looked up, but only thin white clouds met his gaze. He spun around and saw Imelio stifling a grin.

Jhaan slowed Unis and frowned at Imelio. “What are you doing?”

“I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out.” Imelio laughed and tossed a handful of pine needles into the air.

“But why are you throwing pine needles at me?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck where the skin still stung.

“Because I am bored and because it is amusing,” Imelio explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You have a strange idea of fun.”

Imelio eyes widened with delight. “Hah! You should have seen some of the pranks my brothers pulled on me. Some of them were stupid, hiding my tools, spelling out rude messages in the cider press, but the best combine surprise with cleverness. My favorite was when my eldest brother, Rodrigo, messed with my boots.”

“What did he do?”

The trail flattened out and they crossed through a wide meadow, ferns and flowery reeds bordered by proud pines. Jhaan had never seen so many different shades of green - yellow green grass, to lush green ferns, to gray green pines. The creek spread out in a lazy, quiet flow.

Imelio explained, his face glowing with the fond memory. “You see, I have this habit of never untying my boots at night. I find it is inefficient, tying and untying shoes. So I just leave them tied and slip my feet in and out each day.

“Then, Rodrigo began sneaking into my room and untying my boots while I slept. At first, I thought they were just coming undone by themselves and Rodrigo did not do this every night, so my suspicions were not immediately aroused. But then, the laces got more and more undone, to the point where they were completely out of my shoes and on the floor. When I caught him watching me as I tied up my shoes one morning, pinching back a smile, I knew he was responsible.”

“What’d you say to him? Did you tell your parents?”

They continued around a clump of boulders and the trail grew steeper. The water had narrowed to a thin stream, dipping and weaving at the bottom of the canyon.

“Of course not,” Imelio said. “Where is the fun in ratting my brother out? I considered merely hiding my shoes out of sight, but that would be conceding. No, I wanted to return the jest.”

“Let me guess, you took your time planning what to do?”

“Indeed, my plan required time and materials. I let him continue to untie my shoes at night. Then, one night, I painted my boot laces with pitch.”

“Pitch?”

“Yes, sticky black tar that we use to call caulk barrels and such. In the morning he was speckled with tar, his fingers, his face, even his hair. Such a glorious mess.” Imelio let out a whoop laughter and Tepima pranced in surprise.

“Was your brother very angry?”

Imelio frowned at him, “Angry? No, he found it hilarious.” He smiled again, the fond memory glowing on his face. “Everyone called him ‘mamomus pirremus’ for a week. That means ‘foul face’ or ‘dirty words.”

Jhaan was puzzled. Not having a brother, he didn’t understand Imelio’s mirth. Maybe teasing and pranking was what brothers did. Would he have as much fun if their situations were reversed?

The next morning, Jhaan woke up early, before Imelio. He shushed Unis’ curious whiny, and painstakingly collected a handful of pine needles from around the camp. Jhaan dropped the small needles in one of Imelio’s open and laced boots. 

Then Jhaan went to Unis, getting her ready to ride. He tried not to look at Imelio as he stirred and stretched. Jhaan didn’t want to give his sabotage away. 

When Imelio howled in pain, Jhaan cringed in anticipation. Had his joke been any good? Would his friend be angry at him? Had he gone too far?

Then Imelio’s curses of frustration shifted into peels of laughter. “Oh, yes indeed. That’s a good one. Very good.” He looked at Jhaan and wagged a finger, “But you best watch out. You never know when I shall return the favor.”

Jhaan smiled with pride. He’d done a prank, a good one. And Imelio had been right, it was fun.

For the rest of their journey, Jhaan rode with his collar up and slept with his boots on.


	11. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan and Imelio share a meal and plan their next move.

The two friends rode northeast, through the Bibipoian pass and into Bardur territory. They would have made better time, but Imelio kept stopping along the stream bed to search for freshwater shells. That evening, Jhaan and Imelio sat around a crackling campfire in the Bardur Highlands.

Imelio, still with his copper helmet on, shivered and stretched his hands out to the fire. “Why must the Altar of Peace reside so high up in the mountains? I regret not bringing a thicker cloak.”

Although there was a light dusting of snow on the ground, until Imelio had mentioned it, Jhaan hadn’t noticed the cold. All he felt was weary. 

Imelio pulled a brown fruit out of the Oumaji pouch. “What is this? A fig?” 

“No, a date.” Jhaan reached for the fruit. “Figs are larger and more purple. Dates dry well and store longer.” He held the fruit to his nose and inhaled. He savored the rich, earthy sweetness. 

Imelio nodded, impressed, “Indeed. And I see you do know how to categorize things.”

“Sure, I know foods. You wouldn’t want to use dates in a cake recipe that calls for figs.” 

Imelio pulled out a curved green rind glistening in the firelight. “Ugh. What’s this?” He held the piece of fruit to his nose, “Hardly any aroma.”

“Oh! Is that a sajaa? I read about those cactus stems in a cookbook, but I’ve never tasted one.” Jhaan grabbed the sajaa fruit from his friend and took a bite of the sticky plant. A burst of lightly sweet syrup gushed into his mouth. 

Jhaan chewed and swallowed. He let the new taste roll around inside his mouth, imagining how he could use it in a recipe. Then swallowed and said. “This would make such a good jam or a glaze.”

They sat next to the fire and ate a meal of dried fruit, crumbly cheese, and rice wrapped in thick green leaves. The fire let out an occasional pop of sparks but eventually diminished into connected embers. Jhaan let out a long yawn. The rush of the day was catching up to him and he felt his eyes droop.

“What I would not give for a proper wash basin and a cake of soap.” Jhaan sprang awake to see Imelio wiping his mouth with a white square of fabric. Then he pulled a small stick with a sharp point out of another pocket. Imelio wedged the stick between his back teeth, picking out some scrap of food. 

Jhaan licked the last of the sweet syrup from his fingers and looked up at the night sky. He could barely make out the dodecahedron constellation in the flickering light of the fire. “I can’t believe we’re going to miss Twelve Star.”

“At last year’s Twelve Star, I danced with eight different girls and received kisses from two.” Imelio put away his tooth pick and sighed. “I had hoped to spend this year's celebration with Oyehalim. She was something fierce.”

Jhaan tried not to think of the red blood staining crumpled white robes. Instead, he asked, “How can you tell if a girl likes you?”

Imelio sat up in that way he did when he was about to give a lecture on the difference between freshwater and saltwater crustaceans. “The key is the manner in which they look at you, the way their eyes linger a little bit longer than normal, as if there is an invisible string, connecting your gazes.” Imelio smirked at Jhaan. “The way that guild girl was looking at you.”

Jhaan rolled his eyes. “Pff. She was just surprised that I could ride the unicorn.”

“Oh no. Her heart yearns for you, my friend.”

“It doesn’t matter, I doubt I’ll ever see Alyndra again.”

“One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love.”

Jhaan reached for the pink crystal in his pocket. He rolled the sharp crystal in his hand, pressing the jagged edges into his palm, letting the pain on his skin drown the other pain.

“Alas poor Oyehalim, I had such a magnificent plan for her.” Imelio stood up and started pacing around the fire. “I had studied a fantastic book on horses. It had details about the different breeds and riding techniques. First, I would impress her with my equestrian knowledge, then invite her to go riding with me. Once we were in some secluded romantic spot, I’d ask to let the horses rest. I would take her hand in mine and tell her how magnificent she was. At that point, we would kiss. And if she liked the kiss, I would…”

The crystal cut into Jhaan’s palm and he winced. The gem dropped to the ground, drops of his blood now staining the dirt. Jhaan quickly put the crystal back in his pocket. “Enough, Imelio. I get the idea. You had the whole thing planned out.”

Imelio spread out his hand as if he was presenting a work of art, “Plans are everything.”

“So what are your plans to get us to the Altar of Peace?”

“Excellent question.” Imelio threw some twigs on the fire, waited for the flames to perk up, then pulled out a scroll from his satchel. He unrolled the map so it caught the light of the fire and pointed. “We are here, just inside Bardur territory. We need to go east, climb up through Xin-Xi, then to the Ai-Mo peaks.”

Jhann leaned forward, examining the map. He gave up trying to understand what the squiggles and lines meant and asked, “Then what?”

“Then you declare your Ai-Mo origins, they escort you to the altar, and you receive the power to pacify your enemies. Once we return home, you use what you learn to end the war.”

Jhann laughed and shook his head. “There are so many things wrong with your plan. First, what if I’m not Ai-Mo? Or what if I am but they don’t believe me? Also, what if they won’t show me the altar, or I find it but I don’t get the pacification power? What if…”

“Calm yourself, my friend. Have you never heard of contingency plans? Those are my favorite -- plans behind plans.”

Jhann yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. He was too tired to think properly. He lay back on his bedroll and asked, “Do we have enough supplies?”

Imelio nodded and leaned back. “Good point. I estimate it will take us a week to reach the Saooian Mountains. However, we shall come to a Bardur settlement soon. They are a boisterous tribe who love to hunt, feast, and drink. I am certain we can procure food and supplies there.” 

“How do you know? Did you read about Bardur culture in a book?”

“No. Well, yes I have studied all the tribes, but my grandfather was born of Bardur.”

“Really? How does that work with your tribal categorization scheme?”

“Simple. My grandfather relinquished all his former tribe ties when he married my Imperius grandmother.”

“Huh, that’s dedication.” Jhaan sagged into his bedroll. He was only half-paying attention.

“Quite the contrary. It was his third marriage. My grandmother said it was my grandfather’s way to escape from all his spurned romances. She always said ...,” Imelio caught Jhaan’s drooping eyes and asked, “Are you falling asleep?”

Jhaan propped himself up on his elbows and nodded drowsley. “No, I’m still listening. Mountains, Bardur. Food and Supplies.” Then his eyes popped open, the implications of Imelio’s plan clicking into place. “Wait, supplies cost money. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t bring any valuables with me.” 

“Of course you did,” Imelio said, pointing to the unicorn. “You brought her. If the guild can sell unicorn hair for a profit, you can too.”


	12. Bardur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan learns about hunting.

Two days later, inside the musty Bardur trading post, the bearded merchant in the horned helmet scoffed at Jhaan, “Unicorn hair? Why would I want to buy unicorn hair? The only folks who would pay good money for that pansey finery is a Luxidoor, or maybe a Yadakk.”

Jhaan was familiar with most of the goods in the cluttered shop. He recognized pots, blankets, lanterns, and other camping gear piled on shelves. Other tools with sharp edges and strange teeth bewildered him. He tried not to look at the three deer heads affixed to the wall or the stacks of different colored animal pelts in the corner.

“Please, we need supplies. We’ve got a long way to go.”

The shopkeeper stroked his beard. “Well, Twelve Star is coming up. I’d pay a good price for any game you might bring in. Never can have too many boar or venison shanks for the festival.” He looked out the window to the unicorn hitched outside. “I don’t suppose you’d sell your mount? Barbeque unicorn would be quite the delicacy.”

Jhaan’s stomach turned at the thought of someone cutting up and eating Unis. “No, the unicorn was entrusted to me by someone special. I can’t sell her.”

Imelio said, “Is there no work we can do? Perhaps I can organize your impressive carcass collection?”

“Unless you got some coin or game to barter, there’s nothing I can do for you.”

Jhaan and Imelio went back to Unis and Tepima on the street outside. The midday sun was blocked by towering structures made of stacked logs, some topped with sloped slate roofs and some with grassy turf on top. The air smelled of pine and pitch. Stocky men and women wearing dark leather and dour expressions walked by on the street.

“Have you any ideas?” Imelio gave Jhaan a sideways look.

“Maybe he would buy some fish? If I had a net I could probably catch something. My mother taught me how. ”

Imelio pulled out the map from his saddle bag. “There are no rivers or lakes nearby. Unless we want to turn back, there are no oceans either. It is a shame, I will have no more opportunities to look for shells until we reach Lake Urbubu. ”

Jhaan reached up to stroke Unis’ mane. “I didn’t realize Luxidoor were the only ones who paid for unicorn hair.”

“Luxidoor is to the southeast.” Imelio pointed to the map. “We might detour there and then traverse northeast, through Hoodrick, to reach Ai-mo. It would take longer than passing directly east through Xin-xi, but we would have an opportunity to earn some coin.”

Jhaan thought about it. He didn’t like the delay of going through Luxidoor, but if they couldn’t raise funds to pay for supplies, what choice did they have?

“Oy, you need money?” a thin voice asked in broken Square-speech.

Jhaan turned away from the map to see a lean Bardur boy standing by a trough of water. The boy was young, but tall and wiry, like a knobly twig. His leather tunic was stained with grease and he had leaf litter in his hair.

“Do you want to buy some unicorn hair?” Jhaan asked, putting a possessive hand on the unicorn’s mane.

“Nah, I want to use those animals. My name, Bulak.” 

Jhaan winced at the strange accent, but he could understand. “I’m Jhaan and this is Imelio. But the animals are not for eating.” How many times did Jhaan have to explain this?

Imelio flicked some imaginary dirt from his cloak and addressed Baluk. “If I may explain, young lad. This concern over animals is an Elyrion trait, a gentleness. They are one with nature. They don’t eat meat, that sort of thing.”

Jhaan thought about correcting Imelio. The Elyrion attitude towards natures was much more complicated. They respected all plants and animals, yet had the wisdom to use the natural world to their advantage. Jhaan was about to explain how eating fish was fine but other, more intelligent animals were different, when Baluk sidled up to them. 

The boy grinned eagerly. “Not to eat, to carry. I have nice hunting grounds, but far away. It takes three days to reach the spot with walking. My mother held me back with work yesterday. I could run, but it is slower coming back because of the heavy load. But if with your animals for transportation, I can bring all back in time for Twelve Star. If you lend animals, I share the profits with you.”

Imelio eyed the dirty boy suspiciously, “You? A hunter? You do not appear to possess the strength required to carry two buckets of water, let alone kill an animal.”

Bulak straightened his shoulders and frowned, “You want the money or not?”

“Yes, we’ll help.” Jhaan said quickly, “But we’re coming with you. I’m not letting the unicorn out of my sight. Also, I won’t help kill any animal.”

***

Patches of snow crunched under the animals’ hooves as they rode through the Bardur highlands. Bulak rode behind Imelio on Tepima since Unis wouldn’t let hunter boy near her. The scent of pine was heavy in the air and Jhaan kept noticing clumps of shrubs with needles instead of leaves and dark blue berries.

“Please to stop here. I want to see something,” Bulak said after they’d riden an hour or so. 

The boy slid down from the horse’s back and dashed off into the underbrush. Jhaan dismounted and examined the berry bushes.

“What have you discovered?” Imelio asked, still on his mount. 

“I believe these are øgelfuss berries.” Jhaan plucked a plump blue fruit the size of a fingernail.

“Berries are not to eat,” Bulak called back from a cluster of pines.

“Øgelfuss? Are they not poisonous?” Imelio asked, twisting in the saddle.

“Not poison but only squirrels and birds eat them,” Bulak said, walking back from the trees. “They are…” the boy screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue, “like my Babu first thing in the morning.”

Jhaan couldn’t resist. He popped a berry in his mouth. The cool juice burst against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The juice was sharp and fresh, underneath was sourness that softened into a pleasant tang.

“That’s not bad. Not bad at all.” Jhaan plucked a few more of the berries.

Bulak climbed back onto Tepima, “Come, lover of nature. Time to go. Next, you can eat leaves and grass.”

Jhaan mounted Unis and asked Bulak, “What were you doing back there?”

“How do you say, putting open hands? No, that is wrong. Putting open mouths?” Bulak shook his head. “I do not know the word. They are for holding rabbits.”

“Is that our quarry, rabbits?” Imelio asked.

Bulak laughed and shook his head, “No, no. Before snow, I found the home of the fattest, slowest, ugliest bear. He was huge, with a belly that nearly brushed the ground.”

“You’re going to hunt a huge bear? How?” Jhaan asked, incredulously. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Wait,” Bulak grinned. “You can see.”

They stopped twice more for Bulak to check what turned out to be rabbit snares. Imelio taught the boy the words for trap, snare, fur, and skin. Jhaan told him about the ice tribe and the attack on his home, ŢeŦoţe city. Now, a brace of hares was draped over Imelio’s saddle. The dead animals’ glassy stares reprimanded Jhaan and his nervousness grew about the bear hunt. Was it right to let Bulak kill the bear? Would Jhaan be complicit with the hunt even if he didn’t help with the killing? His stomach tightened at the thought of helping kill an innocent creature, but what choice did he have? He’d already come this far.

Several hours later, as the sun was dipping below the western hills, Bulak announced, “We arrive.”

Jhaan dismounted and looked around at the cluster of twisted pines and angular boulders. A massive cliff loomed overhead. He felt like the mountain was bearing down on them, warning them not to come any closer.

Imelio followed Bulak on foot, “Can we come? I want to see how you’re going to kill a giant bear.”

“Yes, but stand away,” Bulakr said, slinging a burlap satchel over his shoulder.

Jhaan volunteered, “I’ll wait here with the mounts.”

“As you like,” Imelio replied. “I shall freeze if I don’t keep moving. When we return to town, I will require some warmer clothes.”

Jhaan ran his hands over Unis’ iridescent mane, listening to Bulak and Imelio’s boots crunching through the thin layer of snow. 

He heard Bulak exclaim, “Blood and Balls!”


	13. Twelve Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhaan teaches the Bardur something.

Jhaan’s pulse quickened and he called out, “Are you alright?”

He heard Imelio say, “Yes. We are fine.”

After another moment Bulak swore, “Ah, butof gruur!”

Jhaan couldn’t help it. He jogged through the pines to a small clearing. Bulak was kneeling over a patch of snow.

“What’s wrong?” Jhaan asked, his breath coming quickly in steaming puffs. “Where is the bear?”

“He is not here,” Imelio said. “These appear to be bear tracks though.”

“Not, he -- she.” Bulak said, straightening up.

“What?” 

“See the bear hand marks?” Bulak pointed to the indentations in the snow. Jhaan could see both a large set of tracks leading away from the mountain and a smaller set next to them. “My old bear was a fat mama, and now she got a baby with her.” Bulak twisted around looking at the ground, “Two babies. I see why she was so fat.”

Imelio knelt down to inspect the tracks in the snow.

“Stay here,” the boy said, then darted forward up the rocky slope.

Dread seized Jhaan. He couldn’t let Bulak kill the mother bear.

“No, wait,” Jhaan shouted, chasing after the boy. 

He found Bulak poised in front of a dark crack in the mountain. The boy looked up at Jhaan and warned, “Do not put step.”

Jhaan stopped and clenched his fists. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t want to fight. He’d never fought anyone, but he would if he had to. “I won’t let you hurt her.”

“Idiot, how you think bear hunting is?” Bulak fumed, then he pointed repeatedly towards Jhaan’s feet. “Do not move. You will step in trap.”

Jhaan looked down. He saw a glint of metal peeking out of the snow. 

The boy pointed down, “Bear trap is there. If you put one more step, metal mouth will eat your leg.”

Jhaan froze. “Son of a burnt biscuit.” 

The boy moved slowly forward, “Have care. I have other traps sitting under the snow. Mama bear will be back with babies. With luck, I can trap a little one.”

“Have you no heart?” Jhaan clenched his fists but stood still. “You would kill a cub or a mother? No one should be left motherless, not even a bear.”

“A heart? Hunters do not care about animal’s feelings. We hunt to survive.” The boy snorted, “You really are a soft Elyrion, even with no pointy ears. This is why your city fell. You have no strength.”

Jhaan’s jaw tightened and he forced his tone to be calm, “Elyrion are not weak. Pack up your traps and apologize or you can walk back to town.”

Imelio appeared at the edge of the clearing, “Let’s not quarrel. Surely you two can come to an understanding.”

Bulak pointed at Jhaan, “You said these things, about the attack on your city. Your people were not ready for war. We Bardur are always ready for war.”

“The Elyrion are good people, unprepared maybe. And wanting to spare something pain is not the same as being weak.”

Imelio held out his hands as if pushing the two of them back, “You are both right but if we are not going to hunt the bears, what are we supposed to do for money?”

Bulak looked down at the empty trap. “My family needs money. We have nothing to eat but rabbit pies and turnip stew.” 

“Rabbit pies?” Jhaan asked.

“Yes, after I sell the rabbit pelt, my mother takes the meat. The pie is more gravy and crust than rabbit, but it is food.”

Jhaan’s eyes opened wide. “I have an idea. Let’s collect as many øgelfuss berries as we can, load them onto Tepima and Unis, then head back to town. If your mother will allow me to use your kitchen, I make something that you can sell, something more tasty than any meat.”

After picking as many berries as they could find, they rode back to town. The narrow track wound past piles of boulders next to massive wooden contraptions. The wooden machines loomed as big as a house, with a giant wooden spoon mounted on wheels. 

“What’s that?” Jhaan asked, pointing to one of the huge machines.

“That is a catapult,” Bulak answered. “It is used to launch fat rocks a great distance. I told you we are always prepared for war.”

***

At the Twelve Star festival, the pulsing beat of drums swirled with energetic pipes and fiddles around a lively bonfire. The smells of wood smoke, pungent ale, and greasy meat wafted over Jhaan. He and Imelio had both washed up at Bulak’s home, but where Jhaan merely felt clean, Imelio was shaved, combed, and as glowing as his polished copper helmet. 

Jhaan leaned back into the shadows next to Bulak and his mother, Urbu. They had made a decent profit selling øgelfuss berry pies to the revelers. 

Working in the warm kitchen next to Urbu, Jhaan had remembered the first time his mother let him bake something all by himself, from start to finish. It had been an Imperius apple tart, crisp and soft at the same time. He remembered squishing the butter into the flour with his bare hands, rolling out the dough, candying the apples into a sweet syrup, and waiting patiently until it was all golden brown in the oven. He had made hundreds of pies since then, mostly apple as those sold the best in the city, but others with berries too. As much as Imilio said he was not organized, baking took precision and timing, as well as heart. He loved being in the kitchen, surrounded by yeasty aromas and clouds of flour. Baking the pies in the Bardur kitchen, measuring out ingredients, crimping the edges of the dough, snagging the golden brown pastries out of the oven at just the right time, felt almost like being back home. 

At the Twelve Star festival, Jhaan watched Imelio and the other dancers, linked into a circle around the bonfire, bouncing and spinning. At first, the townsfolk had been skeptical of Jhaan’s sweet and sour øgelfuss confection, but after a few free samples, the berry pies had sold quickly. Only the rabbit pie was left.

Bulak reached out for one of the left over crumbs, a dribble of øgelfuss berry jam stuck to the pie tin. 

His mother swatted his hand away and scolded, “Quit it. You’ve had enough.” Urbu’s square-speech was much smoother than her son’s.

Bulak licked his fingers, leaving a purple residue around his lips. “Mmmm. So good. I’m going to get more øgelfuss berries tomorrow.”

“Would you like to try some of the rabbit pie?” Urbu asked. “You earned it.”

Jhaan considered. He had always been raised to respect animals. The idea of killing an animal to eat flew against tradition. But it seemed everyone else outside of Elyrion ate meat. Was it so awful? Maybe it was delicious? Also, the thing was already killed and cooked. If Jhaan didn’t eat it, someone else would. 

Jhaan took the plate with the steaming pie. Thick gravy oozed out from the perfectly flaky crust. He took a bite. He tasted fennel and salt, and something stronger, a fatty, nutty flavor. He bit into a chuck of meat. He expected to taste coppery blood and gristle, but the rabbit meat was chewy and savory, not at all like fish. He took another bite.

Then he looked up and realized Urbu was watching him. She was short, like her son, but broad and strong, like a mama bear.

Jhaan swallowed the gamy stew quickly then said, automatically, “It’s good.” He didn’t want to offend his host, but he’d never eaten meat before. He took another bite, this time rolling the new flavors around in his mouth - rich, dark, and almost metallic. He decided the stew was different, but not bad and could definitely be better. He said to Urbu, “Have you considered adding some leeks and carrots to the pie? Those go well with fennel.” 

There was a squeal of joy from the bonfire and the musicians struck up a jaunty tune.

Imelio was dancing in the circle with several girls, their long dark braids bouncing to the beat of the drums. Laughter and light spilled out from around the bonfire. As the dance continued, Imelio grinned and leaned in close to a stout girl with freckles. The girl blushed, but didn’t pull away. 

Then Imelio called out to Jhaan, “My friend, come dance with us.”

Jhaan looked down and scratched a spot between his eyebrows. “Thanks, but I don’t know how and it’s getting late.”

“Oh come on, Jhaan. You can catch up on sleep another day,” Imelio called from the circle of dancers. “Have some fun.”

Jhaan shook his head, “I’d probably mess it up…”

Bulak wiped his purple-stained hands on his leather tunic and beckoned Jhaan forward. “Come, I show you.”

Jhaan looked from Bulak to the waiting Bardur dancers to Imelio. The music started up again, a joyful beat that made his head bob reflexively. Jhaan stood up and smiled, “Alright, I’ll try not to step on anyone’s feet.”

That night, the dancing continued well past midnight. There was a brief ceremony as the constellation peaked overhead, twelve bright points of light forming the shape of a star in the night sky. When the dancing started again, Jhaan yawned. He never stayed up this late.

Urbu walked over to Jhaan and Imelio. She held out a small leather pouch. “Here is your share of the profits.”

Imelio snatched the pouch, looked inside, then stuffed it in a pocket. “Enough for plenty of supplies. Thanks.”

“You can stay at our house,” she said. “It’s not much, but the hearth will keep you warm.”

“Thanks,” Jhaan said, then turned to Imelio. “I think it's alright to leave our mounts stabled at the dairy.”

However, his friend was looking past him. Jhaan turned to see the stout girl who Imelio had been dancing with before swaying to the beat of the music, her body silhouetted against the bonfire.

Imelio walked towards the fire, his eyes never leaving the girl. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up later.”

Jhaan followed Bulak’s family back to the smoky tower apartment inside behind the tannery. He fell asleep immediately, curled up by the hearth. 

When Jhaan woke up the next morning to the smell of frying meat, the sun was already filtering through the narrow window. There was no sign on Imelio.


	14. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Imelio disappears, Jhaan worries that he won't be able to continue his journey on his own.

Jhaan glanced around the room as his friend could be hiding under the animal skin rug or behind the pantry. His pace quickened. “Where’s Imelio?”

Urbu looked up from the sizzling skillet. “I do not know. Bulak, did you see Imelio?”

Bulak tottered into the smoky room that served as kitchen, sitting room, and guest quarters. He stabbed a long thin slice of fried meat with a knife and took a bite. “Not since the dancing last night.”

Then Jhaan remembered that Imelio had taken all the coin from last night. Had his friend taken their money and disappeared? Jhaan realized he didn’t know Imelio very well. He’d only met him a few days ago. Had he made a mistake in bringing Imelio along? 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to find him.”

“Eat something first,” Urbu said, dropping a strip of crispy flesh onto a wooden plate. “Nothing like bacon, hot and fresh.”

Although Jhaan was curious to try the cooked meat, his stomach was too tight with worry. The rabbit stew had gone down alright, but he didn’t want to risk more. He backed away, “No, I’ve got to go. Thanks for everything. Goodbye.”

Jhaan raced down the narrow wooden stairs and out to the Twelve Star fairgrounds from the night before. Crows that had been picking through food scraps cawed angrily and took flight as Jhaan ran into the hazy fairgrounds. The smoking remains of the bonfire were surrounded by toppled benches and abandoned merchant stalls. 

His heart still pounding, Jhaan jogged to the dairy at the outskirts where they’d left Unis and Tepima. Maybe his friend had stayed with the animals? 

When he reached the barn, only a dozen cows, Unis, and the smell of warm dung, greeted him. 

Tepima and her gear were gone.

Jhaan's throat tighten and his breath came quickly. Where was his friend? Had Imelio abandoned him?

He unhitched Unis and found her saddle. “I wish you could tell me what happened to that Imperius know-it-all. Was I a fool to have trusted him?” 

After he slung the saddle over her back, Unis nuzzled Jhaan’s hair.

He pressed his forehead into the unicorn’s neck, letting her soft mane fall around his face. He breathed in the musty smell of hay, horse, and fresh oats. “Traveling half-way around the world and stopping a war all by myself seems impossible,” he whispered. Would anyone know if he stayed in Bardur, baking berry pies and sleeping in a city made of stacked logs?

Unis whinied and stomped a foot into the dirt.

Jhaan stood up straight. “You’re right. I have to keep going. And you’re still with me. Hopefully, Bulak’s family will give me some food for the journey.”

As clouds gathered overhead, Jhaan rode Unis back to the tall wooden tower where Bulak’s family lived. People gaped and pointed at the unicorn, but Jhaan was used to it by now. He dismounted and entered the dim alley. He looked around for a safe place to hitch Unis while he went upstairs. 

He rounded the corner and nearly collided with Imelio leading Tepima. Several new bulging sacks hung next to the saddle.

“Where have you been?” Jhaan demanded. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Imelio grinned. “I passed a marvelous night with a girl named Urrø. Then I returned to the trading post and procured supplies -- warmer clothes, some tools, and enough food to get us to the Ai-Mo border.” He held out two bulging sacks, then his proud smile dimmed. Imelio cocked his head and asked, “What is the matter? You look like a bear ate your foot.”

“I’d thought you’d left,” Jhaan said, his voice cracking.

Imelio’s brows furrowed in confusion as he lowered the sacks. “I said I would catch up with you, did I not?”

“But I thought…” Jhaan shook his head, forcing himself not to cry. “You didn’t say you’d spend the night somewhere else.”

Imelio’s eyes crinkled with mirth. “As charming as your company is, I’d prefer to spend the night with a female friend.”

Imelio’s teasing hurt. Jhaan decided to return the pain. “I thought you liked Oyehalim?”

That wiped the smile of Imelio’s face. “I did. I do. I did.” Imelio tripped over his words, then shrugged. “Oyehalim is not present. Urrø is.”

Jhaan grabbed a sack from Imelio and threw it behind Unis’ saddle. Unis jostled as the sack landed hard. Jhaan said sternly, “Look, next time, if we split up, let’s decide exactly where and when we’ll meet up again. Agreed?”

Imelio nodded. “Agreed.” Then he put a hand on Jhaan’s shoulder, “Jhaan, I am coming with you to Ai-Mo, have no fear. I would not pass up such an opportunity to find new shells and meet new girls.”

Jhaan’s shoulders dropped. He didn’t want to stay angry at his only friend. He nodded and forced a laugh. “You’re right. What was I thinking? Let's go.”

The clouds continued to darken as they left the city and started on the path towards the Xin-Xi peaks. As was his habit whenever he left ŢeŦoţe city, Jhaan took one last look behind him at the Bardur town, etching the wooden towers and smoky streets into his memory. He didn’t know if he would ever see the place again, and the last look felt like a way of saying goodbye to the hunter tribe.

The trees changed from sturdy pines to lithe aspens and stately plums. Many of the trees were in bloom and delicate pink blossoms swayed in the growing breeze. The path became narrower and steeper, winding along the mountainside. A freezing rain began to fall and Imelio pulled out sturdy cloaks for each of them from his pack. 

The sleet and rocky slopes slowed them down. At one point, the path was so precarious and slippery, they had to dismount and lead their animals on foot. Snow covered peaks rose ahead, daunting and silent.

Jhaan kept dozing off in the saddle, the gentle clop of Unis’s hooves lulling his eyes closed. Sometimes he dreamed of Alyndra’s hand on his, her easy laugh, the way she looked into his eyes and listened to what he said. Would he ever see her again? Although they’d been traveling for four days, the Altar of Peace and the end to his journey didn’t feel any closer.

Jhaan startled awake when Unis halted suddenly. The path they had been following ended at a cluster of boulders at the base of a cliff. The way was blocked. “Now where?” Jhaan asked.

Imelio peered up at the sheer rocks. “This is the start of the Saooian Mountains. This is the right way.” 

Unis shimmied back into a puddle. She tossed her head and neighed in warning. Jhaan could feel her discomfort. “Can you check the map?”

Imelio shook his head. Water droplets cascaded down from his helmet. “Not if I want to keep it dry. We shall have to backtrack and find another way around.”


End file.
